


Sacrifice

by naive_wanderer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/naive_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 62, "quiver", at fma_fic_contest. Chapter 107 spoilers.

When Ed had imagined it in the past, he had imagined joy; joy for feeling whole, joy for having Al there to share it with him. Not that he had often even allowed himself to think about it, despite Al’s insistence that this was about _both_ of them – Ed’s first priority had always been restoring Al to his body. His limbs had always been secondary.

Now, staring sideways at the thin line of his right arm stretching out from his shoulder, he felt – the opposite of joy. Horror and pain held his heart in such a vice-like grip that for a moment his vision whitened at the edges and his head seemed too light on his neck. He turned again to the empty shell in front of him, and realized his loneliness.

Alphonse was worth more than an arm. Much more than the arm that trembled with weakness and new life at Edward’s side. He and Al – they were so stupid, the both of them.

Edward’s heart was shaking. A moment from now, he knew, he would make the whole world shake.


End file.
